Wolfram is Stripping?
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Murata catches Yuuri watching Wolfram strip. Fun little April Fool's Day Oneshot. Yuuram and a miniscule amount of Murashin. Yaoi. T for Lime


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as per usual.**

**This April Fool's Day fic is inspired by and dedicated to Airknitter.**

Murata was walking down the hallway bored out of his mind. His two normal pastimes were failing him. Shinou was nowhere to be found so pastime number one: being harassed by the Great One himself was out, and pastime number two: helping the shrine maidens with their work was out…mostly because he didn't want to help the shrine maidens with their work.

So he had to go with the old fall back: nosing in on other people's relationships.

Unfortunately, this didn't work if he couldn't find anyone at all. The castle seemed to be oddly deserted right now. It was rather annoying. Sheesh, there weren't even any maids or soldiers in sight.

As he walked down the hall towards the royal wing, he heard a door slam. Finally, someone was around. He hurried forward, discovering that the door that had slammed was the one that led to the royal chambers.

Of course, being Murata, he decided he would rather poke a look inside rather than knock or announce himself. He popped open the door softly and got an eyeful.

Yuuri was sitting in a chair, legs splayed out as he watched Wolfram with a hungry expression. Murata focused on Little Lord Brat, who was red in the face. The boy seemed to be in the process of changing because he was shirtless, but why was Yuuri staring so obsessively?

The Wolfram removed one stocking, ever so slowly, reminding Murata of a stripper at a club he'd snuck into when he was fourteen. His eyes bugged out. There was no denying it now. Wolfram was stripping for Yuuri.

This was definite material for the love lottery. He was about to back out of the doorway, but he found himself rooted to the spot. It was as if he'd been super glued to the floor. He tried to look down at his feet but now found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

Murata stared helplessly at his best friend and his best friend's lover as said lover performed a full striptease. As the blond prince slipped out of his pants, Murata experienced horror greater than anything he'd felt in all of his past lives.

And the reason for it: he was getting hard.

He was getting hard watching his best friend's lover get naked.

This was so wrong.

So utterly wrong.

Wolfram, in only a g-string was hesitating now. Yuuri got up went to him, and kissed him lightly. Murata actually heard him murmur, "Would you like some help?"

The boy nodded vigorously and Yuuri dropped to his knees and bit the strap, dragging it down until it fell limp in his teeth. He released it, allowing it to fall to his lover's ankles. Murata noted that Wolfram was fully erect. Murata knew what was going to happen and he still couldn't look away.

Yuuri looked up into Wolfram's eyes as he poked out his tongue. He licked the tip of Wolfram's erection, gaining a resounding moan. Murata watched as Yuuri opened his mouth and took Wolfram in. Murata began to feel hot. He wanted to reach down and relieve himself, but he still couldn't move. All he could do was look on, getting hotter and hotter.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned, arching and throwing his head back. The blond looked gorgeous in the pale light. His blonde hair was starting to dampen from sweat. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, still emitting small moans and whimpers as Yuuri sucked him off.

Murata's own erection was aching now from not being attended to. He bit back a whimper as he watched the other two. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stab of jealousy hit him. He frowned, trying to figure out its source. It wasn't because they were doing it and he wasn't…that couldn't be it…right?

He focused on Wolfram again. The boy seemed bulkier than he had a moment ago. Less thin, and more muscular and taller.

The jealousy stabbed again, but deeper.

"Mmm Yuuri…" he cried out as he came. Yuuri grinned up at him as he opened his eyes.

They were a beautiful shade of blue.

And one of them was looking straight at him.

…

Murata yelled as he awoke in his chambers in Shinou's temple. He sat up, and groped for his glasses. Shoving them on his nose, he came face to face with Shinou—ghost Shinou.

"You bastard! How many times have I told you not to interfere with my dreams?" Murata shouted at the top of his lungs.

Shinou replied calmly, "My Chosen Maou has been talking about a thing on Earth called April Fool's Day. I have no idea what that means, but it seems to incorporate playing tricks on people."

"I don't care. That was horrible. I…" Murata was unable to come up with a decent retort. "I hate you! And further, April Fool's Day is tomorrow."

Shinou said, "But it is tomorrow. It's after one in the morning."

Murata glowered. "I'm going back to sleep. Stay out of my dreams." Murata tossed his glasses onto a bedside table and turned back to lay down.

Then he realized that he had an actual erection that had carried on beyond the dream. He groaned and began searching for his glasses again.

"What is it?" Shinou asked…as if he didn't already know.

"Nothing," Murata griped, rolling out of bed. When he stood, his erection became rather obvious. He sighed and stalked toward the bathroom he'd been allotted as the only man—living man—allowed to stay in the temple.

"Would you like help with that?" Shinou called.

"No, thank you!" Murata snapped as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door with a loud thunk, leaving Shinou to laugh quietly on the bed.

**The End.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Sorry Airknitter that I couldn't make the original idea work :( *sadness***

**Please review and Happy April Fool's Day Everybody!!!!!!!!**

**~Cheyanne**


End file.
